


you give me the most gorgeous sleep

by JeziBelle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I haven't finished a fanfic in over a year, I haven't posted anything to AO3 in over three, M/M, Miscommunication, Please be gentle, miscommunication as a plot device, which is terrible in drama but adorable in comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeziBelle/pseuds/JeziBelle
Summary: It's not that Jesse's particularly fond of waking up alone, but he's more than happy to settle for however much Hanzo is willing to give him.Which makes for more than a little confusion the morning he doesn't.





	

_Now what in the Sam Hill is my dumb ass doing awake at this hour?_

Jesse squinted a bit at the sunlight as his eyes batted open. It was full daylight, at least, but the angle said it couldn’t be later than 7, probably a fair bit earlier. He usually made it to at least 8 or so on days without morning obligations. Once his eyes adjusted, he realized the blinds on his east-facing window were cranked completely open -- and it was getting into springtime, the sun up earlier and earlier as the weeks went by. That’d do it, then.

Well, hell with it. His aforementioned dumb ass had nowhere to go for _several_ hours, and one of the few perks of being back with Overwatch was having a nice enough bed to make sleeping in worth the effort. He stretched his legs and arms out, before flopping over onto his back, arms stretched wide.

The bed responded with a sharp “ _oi!,_ ” and his left arm was promptly thrown back at him in a flurry of angrily accented grumbling.

Jesse jumped back like a scalded rabbit, sitting halfway up in a panic. A quick glance confirmed that yeah, he had just slung his heavy-ass metal arm directly onto Hanzo, and by the looks of it smacked him squarely in the face with it. “Shit, darlin’, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize--”

_\--you were still here._

_He’s still here?_

Jesse felt his face fall into confusion. He’d fallen asleep next to Hanzo dozens of times over the last several months, and woken up next to him precisely zero. And it was always his room where they ended up, and always Hanzo who vanished into the night after Jesse dropped off into satiated sleep. He’d taken it as part and parcel of their little arrangement and never brought it up.

“Nnh, it is fine.” Hanzo blinked blearily, rubbing his eyes. “I do not appear to be bleeding.” He looked to the window briefly. “And I should be getting up soon. I probably would have woken shortly either way.”

“Well, uh. That’s good. That you’re not hurt, I mean. My left hook ain’t what it used to be, but this old girl’s broken more than her share of noses.” Jesse smiled weakly, giving an awkward little mock-swing with his fist, hoping to mask the fact that he had no idea why his lover was lying beside him. They kept up the friendly facade in front of the others; then someone would get in the mood, crank up the flirting, and within an hour they were here again, tumbling helplessly into each other’s arms. And God, making love to Hanzo was otherworldly -- the manifestation of all the deepest, ugliest ways they really understood each other, a baring of souls as much as bodies that was almost overwhelming.

And in the morning, it was over, and he was gone. Until today. And Jesse hadn’t really realized how much he’d wished otherwise until just now.

Hanzo, for whatever it was worth, didn’t seem to notice anything unusual. He chuckled a bit at Jesse’s stupid crack about his arm, looking up with a soft-eyed smile that damn near melted his grizzled old heart. “I’ve never gotten any lasting marks from you that I didn’t explicitly ask for.”

Jesse couldn’t help laughing a little himself as he laid back down. “You look like a painting, you know that?” he murmured, reaching out to rest his fingertips on Hanzo’s cheek. “All lit up by the sunrise.” He grinned when he received a delicate little blush for his efforts, and decided there was really only one way he was going to get any answers. “Mind if I ask t’what I owe the privilege?”

“Privilege of what, precisely? The sun rising? I know you didn’t have much formal education, but I’d like to think someone has explained that to you by now.”

Jesse managed to glare at him for half a moment for that one, but it only served to make Hanzo look more pleased with himself, which was adorable enough that it destroyed the glare altogether. “You _hush_. I just meant... y’know. You don’t historically stick around here ‘til morning. Which I don’t mind in the least -- either way, I mean -- I mean, whatever you’re comfortable with, you know, no pressure, I was just... curious...”

His words trailed off a bit as he watched Hanzo’s expression change, shifting from curiosity through confusion to something that looked uncomfortably close to hurt. He was halfway to stammering out an attempted apology, figuring out some way to backpedal, when Hanzo finally managed to reply.

“I don’t know how... Jesse, I’ve _never_ left here before morning.”

That led to a long moment’s silence as they both rolled the presented information around in their heads.

“You’re gonna have to help me out here, sweetheart, because the entire reason I just near shit a brick when I turned over is that I’ve never had -- I reiterate, to be clear, the _privilege_ , of wakin’ up beside you.”

Hanzo shook his head, still looking baffled. “That’s... no. I mean, I know I usually wake up--” He stopped himself short, realization dawning in his eyes, before slowly laying his hand over his eyes and laying back onto the pillow. “Of course. Then of course you’d think...”

Jesse waited quietly, if only because the soft, dumbfounded little stream of laughter falling from Hanzo’s lips was kind of over-the-top adorable, even for him. After a long moment he finally looked back up, clearly embarrassed, but his expression still warm. “Jesse, I have woken up at the stroke of six every morning for the last thirty years. My mother used to say she could use me as a kitchen timer for breakfast.” He rolled onto his side to face Jesse again. “And I am _immediately_ restless. I have genuinely tried to sleep in, especially... here, with you, but it drives me mad. Within half an hour I cannot stand it anymore.”

“...and it’s always been before I get up.” Jesse blinked slowly, a faint smile finally beginning to return to his face. “So here I’ve been thinking--”

He was interrupted by Hanzo rolling over him and immediately planting a soft but solid kiss on his mouth. Jesse couldn’t have stopped the soft sigh that escaped him if he’d wanted to; he slipped his arms contentedly back around Hanzo’s waist, his right hand sliding up his back to press him closer. There was a purposeful tenderness in how Hanzo’s hands rested on his chest, and it sent an unfamiliar but delightful thrill up his spine.

Hanzo let out a contented little hum before leaning back. He pushed onto his elbows, his smile still unusually warm, long hair falling in a curtain that framed both of their faces. “I’m sorry, my darling,” he whispered, and damn if _that_ didn’t just about give Jesse actual goosebumps. “I know we haven’t quite put a name to what we are, but I never meant you to think I was any less than -- _utterly_ taken with you.”

Jesse couldn’t respond for a long moment, just staring, his mouth slightly open. He finally managed a soft laugh and looked to the side. “Well, hell. I didn’t mean to give you that impression either. Here I’ve been trying so hard not to act all mushy in front of anybody else...”

“I had been wondering about that,” Hanzo murmured, resting his chin on Jesse’s chest and looking up at him. “Whenever I say anything that can’t be brushed off as a joke, you shut down.”

Jesse just sighed dramatically, putting his hand over his eyes. “If I ain’t just denser’n a day-old bread pudding,” he grumbled, resisting the first couple of times Hanzo tried to push his hand away, but finally giving in.

“Nonsense,” Hanzo retorted, grabbing both of Jesse’s wrists to prevent him from hiding his face any further. Sneaky bastard. “This was an incredibly silly misunderstanding brought on by lack of observation, and it has been resolved. Now it is simply a funny story we can tell in the future.” He leaned forward and pinned Jesse’s hands next to his head, straddling his hips, his own smile growing wider by the moment. “And now that _you_ are awake so much earlier than usual, we have ample free time to attend to more important things.”

Jesse had been struggling to keep his own silly grin smothered, but judging by the way his cheeks were starting to hurt, he was failing miserably. He’d seen Hanzo perched over him like this dozens of times, but something about the sight in bright, broad daylight, the shafts of sun glinting off his hair and eyes -- it felt a little like his heart might melt right out of his chest.

“That we do,” he said, gently tugging his right hand free and reaching up to run his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. “Whaddaya say we go make breakfast and get all mushy an’ obnoxious in front of everyone? Make up for lost time?”

Hanzo considered this a moment. “Perhaps later,” he said, leaning down for another soft kiss. “I think I may wish to keep you my little secret for just a bit longer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and a bit of visual inspiration, from the last scene of the video) taken from [Underneath It All](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvuVFHTvdaY) by No Doubt.
> 
> My first actual finished Overwatch work. As the tags mentioned, it has been a Very Long Time since I properly finished a story. This feels really, really good to have done. I've been angsting over my lack of output for a fuckin' _while_.
> 
> I do have a bit more in the pipeline, though even when I'm actively writing I'm not great at finishing anything on a reasonable basis. Mostly more McHanzo, because I came over here from the Science Boyfriends corner of Marvel and apparently emotionally constipated middle-aged men having awkward feelings at each other is my kink now.
> 
> [Your illustrious author is also available on Tumblr.](http://jezi-belle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
